


Ninja Sanctuary

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Choji x Shizune x Tayuya x Genma by Miranda of WhoreHouseFanfics





	Ninja Sanctuary

AN: So this is a Naruto AU where all of my favorite characters are in a Catholic School. Lemons ahead, don’t like don’t read~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lound flute music could be heard from outside the Chapel. Tayuya played her demon flute while her bitch Shizune sucked her huge strap on.  
“Thats right bitch, you take this dick” Tayuya groaned as she pulled Shizune’s head closer. Shizune tried to tell her that sucking on the strap on was worthless and kinda weird, but the rather large purple dildo got in the way. She just choked a little instead. Tayuya continued to play her demon flute until a large vortex opened up in the middle of the floor. One by one tentacles erupted and grabbed Shizune, ripping off her nun outfit, because she's a nun and teaches at a catholic school. She blushed as the tentacles ravaged her body.  
A few orgasms and tentacles later, the rest of the monster popped out. It was a rare Choji demon. It was fat and disgusting, but it had beautiful butterfly wings. After just one glance at the Choji monster, Shizune had an explosive orgasm shouting “IIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM COOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMIIINGGGGGGGGGG”  
“You know,” The Choji monster said, “I really enjoy eating out.” Choji promptly devoured Shizune. After his meal, he adjusted his diaper headband. “Keep playing bitch” he shouted at Tayuya. “I need some tunes.” Tayuya proceeded to play her flute. “LOUDER YA CUNT” Tayuya cried and played lounder.  
Little did anyone know that Genma was watching this whole time. After jacking off a little to this hot action, he finally decided to do something to stop the Choji demon. He used his plane-jutsu and 9/11ed that shit. However, Choji’s body was made of steel beams, and everyone knows that jet fuel can’t melt steel beams. Choji then continued to rape and eat everyone in the world. The end.


End file.
